Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide, for example, a broad range of voice and data-related services. Typical wireless communication systems consist of multiple-access communication networks that allow users of wireless devices to share common network resources. These networks typically require multiple-band antennas for transmitting and receiving radio frequency (“RF”) signals from wireless devices. Examples of such networks are the global system for mobile communication (“GSM”), which operates between 890 MHz and 960 MHz; the digital communications system (“DCS”), which operates between 1710 MHz and 1880 MHz; the personal communication system (“PCS”), which operates between 1850 MHz and 1990 MHz; and the universal mobile telecommunications system (“UMTS”), which operates between 1920 MHz and 2170 MHz.
In addition, emerging and future wireless communication systems may require wireless devices and infrastructure equipment such as a base station to operate new modes of communication at different frequency bands to support, for instance, higher data rates, increased functionality and more users. Examples of these emerging systems are the single carrier frequency division multiple access (“SC-FDMA”) system, the orthogonal frequency division multiple access (“OFDMA”) system, and other like systems. An OFDMA system is supported by various technology standards such as evolved universal terrestrial radio access (“E-UTRA”), Wi-Fi, worldwide interoperability for microwave access (“WiMAX”), wireless broadband (“WiBro”), ultra mobile broadband (“UMB”), long-term evolution (“LTE”), and other similar standards.
Moreover, wireless devices and infrastructure equipment may provide additional functionality that requires using other wireless communication systems that operate at different frequency bands. Examples of these other systems are the wireless local area network (“WLAN”) system, the IEEE 802.11b system and the Bluetooth system, which operate between 2400 MHz and 2484 MHz; the WLAN system, the IEEE 802.11a system and the HiperLAN system, which operate between 5150 MHz and 5350 MHz; the global positioning system (“GPS”), which operates at 1575 MHz; and other like systems.
Further, many wireless communication systems in both government and industry require a broadband, low profile antenna. Such systems may require antennas that simultaneously support multiple frequency bands. Further, such systems may require dual polarization to support polarization diversity, polarization frequency re-use, or other similar polarization operation.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the accompanying figures are illustrated for clarity, simplicity and to further help improve understanding of the exemplary embodiments, and have not necessarily been drawn to scale.